


A New Beginning

by marvelwlw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After everything that has happened you and Sadie start a new beginning together.Warnings: Red Dead Redemption 2 spoilers!





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Red Dead Redemption 2.

You didn’t like who Dutch has become. He wasn’t the man who was like a father to you, the one who taught you so much, who saved you when you were young. The person he became is who he told everyone not to become.

It hurt. It really did. Looking around the camp you look at the people who are your family. You can see some of them could see who he has become but there were still those who couldn’t see it. Seeing everyone so tense hurt.

You didn’t know what to do. Arthur had gone out earlier to do something and you saw John looking out into the woods that surrounded the camp. Getting up you walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was like a brother to you, other than Arthur he was the second one you were closest to.

“Hey (Y/N), how you doing?” He looks up at you, he tries to give you a kind smile but you can see how much stress he’s under.

You sighed and held your head in your hands. “Not good.”

“Everything is gonna be alright.” John placed a comforting hand on your back.

“You’re starting to sound a lot like Arthur.” You laughed slightly, removing your head from your hands to look at him.

John laughed. “Don’t start telling him that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” You smirked.

“Honestly I’m really worried…” You looked down at your hands. “I’m worried about what’s going to happen… Dutch isn’t the same and everyone is either leaving or going at each other like they’re the enemies…” Tears slowly started rolling down your cheeks before you quickly wiped them away.

He saw that you were trying so hard not to cry, he was about to say something but you stood up. “I’m uh, I’m going to go for a ride. I’ll see you later.”

You walked off and over to your horse, you smiled a pat their neck before hopped on and riding off. You were going to this place you found one day you were going to town. It was a spot that had an amazing view, it was a place you would often go to clear your head and relax.

What you didn’t know was that Sadie had noticed how you’ve been acting lately, she was worried about you. She quickly went over to her horse and followed you from a good distance away so you wouldn’t know she was following you. She wanted to make sure you were okay.

Ever since she was with the group you have always been nice to her, always making sure she was okay. Over time you two had gotten close and to say that Sadie hadn’t thought about you as more than a friend would be an understatement.

**xxxxx**

When you got to your spot you slowed down. You sighed and got off your horse and gave them an apple before walking over and sitting down. You looked out at the view.

You smiled and closed your eyes, enjoying the sound of the birds and everything around you. That was when you heard someone ride up and get off their horse. 

Opening your eyes you turned around and saw Sadie walking over to you, she gave you a small smile and you returned it before turning back around.

Sadie sat down next to you. For a bit she didn’t say anything, enjoying the quiet with you. It was nice not having to hear the others constantly arguing with each other. 

“Are you okay (Y/N)? You haven’t been acting like yourself lately?” Sadie finally asked, she looks over at you.

Sighing you shook your head. “I’m not. Everything that’s been happening lately… it’s starting to worry me. Dutch… he’s not the man who I used to know… he’s changed or he’s now showing who he really is… I don’t know.”

She looked at you with a sad smile, she remembered all the good stories you had told her about the group over the years and how much they meant to you. She could tell how much you’re hurting over everything. 

“I’m sorry (Y/N), I wish there was something I could do…” She placed a hand on top of yours. “I’ve noticed the change in Dutch… the man who saved me that night in the snow storm isn’t the same man now.”

You rest your head on her shoulder. You couldn’t help but think about what was going to happen next.

“Whatever happens, I’ll be by your side.” Sadie wrapped an arm around you. She wasn’t going to leave your side no matter what.

**xxxxx**

When you and the others got back to camp you couldn’t stop thinking about John, he had gotten shot and by what Dutch said he didn’t make it. Then you saw Tilly on a horse with Jack.

“They got Abigail!” She told everyone.

Your eyes widened. “What?!” 

Dutch was saying that he was sorry and that he wasn’t going to go back to get her. Anger washed over you, you can tell Arthur felt the same.

“So you’re going to leave her?! She’s family!” You snapped. You’ve had enough of Dutch.

“What do you want me to do (Y/N)?” He looked over at you before leaving with the others.

Arthur, Sadie and you were the only ones who didn’t follow him. Arthur gave Tilly some money to get herself and Jack somewhere safe while the three of you went to save Abigail.

When you got to where Abigail was, Arthur went up to the lighthouse to watch yours and Sadie’s back while you go save Abigail. When you got to the building where she was you and Sadie had got caught.

“Get your hands off her!” You growled as they hogtied Sadie, you tried to get free but it was no use.

“Shut up.” A man said as he put Sadie next to you.

Arthur ran in and took care of the men and started to untie Abigail when Milton came out of nowhere and put a gun to the back of Arthur’s head. As they talked you saw Abigail get untied and she grabbed a gun before firing it at Milton. She then untied you and Sadie.

The four of you left and once you were safe Arthur looked at you and Sadie. “You both take Abigail to Tilly and Jack, stay with them for a while.”

“What about you? I’m not leaving you.” You told him, he was your brother, how could you leave him?

“There’s no room for discussion. You need to get out of here. Please.” He said. He needed you to be safe. He looked at Sadie. “Make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.” 

Sadie looked like she was going to argue with him but she decided against it. “I promise.”

“Arthur-”

“Go on, go.” He cut you off. “I have to go have a conversation.” 

You looked at him one last time before riding off with Sadie and Abigail, the whole time you were fighting back the tears.

Arthur watched as you left, he wanted to make sure you didn’t turn back. When he couldn’t see you anymore he sighed and got on his horse.

**xxxxx**

It’s been years since you, Sadie, and Arthur saved Abigail. When you and Sadie took Abigail to where Tilly and Jack was you two stayed with them for a little bit. Then you and Sadie left and started a new beginning together.

A lot has changed over the years. Mainly one thing. You and Sadie had confessed your feelings for each other. One night Sadie had came back from the saloon. You were about to walk over to her when she pushed you up against the wall and kissed you. You’ve been dating since. 

You were in Valentine for a little bit. Sadie had become a successful bounty hunter and you were in Valentine for a bounty. You don’t always go with her when she works but when you do it’s because you need to make sure someone has her back. If you had your way you would go with her all the time.

Right now you were in bed with Sadie, you snuggled into her arms and sighed. She tightened her arms around you, pulling you close. 

“When do you’ll think you’ll hear from John?” You looked up at her.

Sadie had told you that she sent a letter to John, it was a long shot but one day she heard about someone that sounded a lot like him. She hoped it was him, she did miss him but she knew how much you missed him too.

“I’m not sure. If it truly is him hopefully soon.” She kissed the top of your head. “Let’s get some rest sweetheart.”

**xxxxx**

A few days later Sadie came back from the saloon but she wasn’t alone. She was with John. When you saw him you had a huge smile on your face, he had a huge smile on his face when he saw you as well.

“John!” You ran over to him and wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug, he hugged you back tightly. “You’re alive!”

“So are you.” He pulled back slightly to get a good look at you. 

“I missed you!” The smile on your face never left. “How’s Abigail and Jack?”

“I missed you too.” He pulled you back into another hug before pulling away. “And they’re good but Abigail left me…”

“I’m sorry John.” You placed a hand on his shoulder. “She loves you, you two will get back together.” 

Sadie walked over to you and took your hand in hers. You knew she trusted John to be able to show that you two are more than friends. “John and I have to go take care of a bounty but we’ll be back.”

You sighed, you wanted to go with them but you knew they would be okay. “Okay.” You gave her a small smile. “Be safe.”

“Aren’t I always?” She smirked. “But I will, I promise.” 

You kissed her cheek before looking at John. “You better safe too.”

“Yes ma'am.” He smiled before leaving with Sadie.

When they were gone you let out a sigh and smiled. You were so happy that you and Sadie are dating and now you have John back in your life. You couldn’t wait to see Abigail and Jack again as well.


End file.
